Mi mentira, por tu verdad
by Kastajne
Summary: Ninguno de estos personajesm ni el mundom son de mi creación y pertenecen a JK Rowling.
1. Letargo

1.- Letargo

Creo que llevaba más de un año sin saber de nadie del colegio que no fuera Harry, Ron o Ginny. A veces escuchaba noticias de Neville, pero desde que salimos, no había hablado con nadie, y de a poco el contacto se iba perdiendo. Tenía 19 años y no había seguido estudiando. Los mortífagos amenazaban al mundo, Voldemort estaba ganando y yo, estaba dispuesta a luchar contra lo que fuera. El ideal de que Harry venciera a Voldemort en el colegio se había abandonado pronto. Aún no estaba listo.

Pero las consecuencias habían sido claras. Escapar y esconderse. No había mucha opción.

Yo jamás planee mi vida así. No había visto a mis padres, que desde que había decidido meterme en esta pelea, les había borrado mi existencia de sus mundos. Nada en la vida me había dolido más, pero no quería hacerlos sufrir. Por lo menos estaban en un lugar seguro, lejos de mi, que era el peligro más grande que podían tener.

Mi vida tampoco había sido muy diferente. Vivía con Harry y Ron en Grimmauld Place, y mi salida más adrenalínica consistía en ir a comprar, disfrazada o con poción multijugos de algún mortal, cosas para alimentarnos. Que consistían básicamente en pastas y dulces. A veces una que otra verdura.

La noche era diferente. Salíamos a cazar mortífagos, a veces volvíamos mal, otras veces bien. Ya no tenía miedo a matar, si era necesario lo hacía. Había matado, en total a 20 mortífagos y no me arrepentía de nada.

Ron, era mi novio. Como tenía que ser. Nuestra relación había sido duradera y ciertamente era segura. Nada ni nadie me amaba como yo a él.

Esa noche de verano, hacía un calor insoportable. A penas podíamos estar despiertos de tanto calor que hacía. Teníamos que salir a las nueve y media y eran las ocho; quedaba una eternidad.

Sentía que me estaba quemando. Llevaba unos shorts de un jeans viejo cortado y una musculosa. Y por mi habría estado en ropa interior. Comencé a revisar las cosas que llevaba: En mi pierna un artefacto para poner la varita, en un banano; pociones para distintas cosas, hierbas, talismanes y demases. Estaba lista. Cerré los ojos un rato, hasta que Ron, con suavidad, me dijo que ya era la hora.

Nos tomamos de la mano y nos aparecimos en un lugar del campo. La brisa calurosa nos removía nuestros cabellos, esparcía nuestro olor. Instintivamente nos agachamos cuando escuchamos voces. Era fácil saber quienes eran, porque la voz inconfundible de Pansy Parkinson, estaba delante de nosotros.

La hierba era alta, lo que nos permito escondernos y desplazarnos. Harry al medio, yo a la derecha y Ron a la izquierda. Si todo salía bien, era un grupo de tres. Pansy y sus dos amiguitos Crabbe y Goyle.

Draco, había desaparecido tras nuestra salida del colegio. Luego de descubrir que él no había matado a Malfoy y que había sido Snape, se volvió de los buenos. Contra la ira de todos. Ambos fuimos premios anuales y lo había tenido junto a mí. Había sido su amiga y confidente, nunca había pasado más allá. Pero nadie sabía, ni Ron, ni Harry, ni nadie.

Si lo hubieran sabido probablemente me hubiera quemado viva. Esa es la verdad. Nunca la creyeron, nunca nada. En cambio yo lo tuve llorando, con miedo. Si bien habíamos recuperado Hogwarts, eso no significaba que le mundo fuera seguro. En cualquier momento podían llevárselo.

Y creo que así fue. Después de graduarnos, desapareció. Nunca supe de él, ninguna lechuza lo pudo encontrar, nadie. Yo sentí, como si algo se hubiera muerto, pero era parte de la guerra.

Las voces se acercaban más. Creo que estuvieron a la altura de Ron cuando lo sentí levantarse y lanzar un hechizo. Yo también me levante.

¡Desmaius! – Exclame directo al cuerpo de Pansy.

¡Crabbe tiene algo en las manos! – el gigante y gordo Crabbe tenía un bulto al hombro. Y ya sabíamos la rutina. Yo, era la más rápida de los tres, así que yo lo perseguía mientras ellos me cubrían la espalda.

¡Te amo Herms!- era lo que gritaba Ron siempre que corría. Yo sonreí. Siempre decía, que si era la última vez que me iba a ver, quería que lo supiera.

Perseguir a Crabbe no fue para nada difícil. Al contrario, fue facilísimo. Corría lento y los otros dos estaban retenidos por Harry y Ron. En menos de dos minutos, Crabbe cayó solo. De una patada lo di vuelta y lo petrifiqué. Con cuidado saqué el bulto de sus manos. Era un cuerpo.

Me mordí el labio, porque no quería encontrar a otra persona querida muerta. Así que sonreí cuando puse el cuerpo, que estaba en una bolsa, en el suelo y me di cuenta que aún respiraba. Con cuidado y rapidez, saqué la cabeza. Miré a la persona que estaba ahí y no lo pude creer.

Draco Malfoy estaba golpeado hasta más no poder y al parecer, inconsciente. Le saqué los cabellos de la cara y lo miré. Lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

¡Shh! Va a estar todo bien. Soy yo. – Dije sonriendo.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de inmediato. Se sentó, saliendo completo de la bolsa y me abrazó. No me di cuenta que tenía su varita. Escuché su fría voz.

Finitem Incatatem.

Crabbe comenzó a moverse y yo no podía creer lo que veía. Traté de alejarme de un salto, pero Malfoy me abrazo y desparecimos. Nadie sabía donde iba a estar, ni yo sabía adonde iba, ni con quien, porque el Draco Malfoy que había conocido, era un espejismo, una farsa, un engaño.


	2. Miedo

2.- Miedo

Abrí los ojos luego de que la aparición terminara. No había luz, estaba todo oscuro, y el cuerpo que estaba abrazándome aún no me soltaba. Tenía mi varita en la mano, pero sabía que tenía que enfrentar, en una primera instancia, a Draco de manera más…Humana.

Sentí su respiración en mi oído. Estaba calmado y al parecer, las heridas eran solo un montaje. Antes de que pudiera moverse le propiné un combo en su cara y me alejé lo más que pude de él golpeándome con algo en mi cintura. No me di cuenta de que casi agarra mi mano con la suya.

Mi mano, por su puesto, me quedó hinchada y me dolió montones, sin embargo, logré darle a mi objetivo en la cara. Retrocedí un paso, luego dos no sabía donde estaba. Con lo que me había pegado parecía ser algo de madera, pero en realidad podría caerme a un barranco, o golpearme la cabeza con algo; aún así no me importaba. Algo raro estaba pasando y yo, tenía que salir viva.

- ¡Lumus Máxima!.- La habitación se iluminó ante mis ojos. Lentamente miré alrededor. Estábamos al parecer en una cabaña, muggle por lo que pude ver gracias a los artefactos que habían. No me percaté de que iluminar, significaba quedar a la vista de Malfoy.

Adelante mío había una mesa, al otro lado estaba él. Lo miré esperando alguna palabra, algún indicio de que estaba todo bien. Sin embargo, tenía su varita en la mano. Y esa sonrisa que me había hecho sufrir seis años consecutivos en el colegio. "Es una broma…O es alguien con poción multijugos o está bajo la maldición Imperio" pensé. Pero no había nada que me indicara que estuviera en la maldición. Así que opté por la idea de la poción que era más cómoda. El me seguía mirando, con su sonrisa burlona. Yo a penas le podía hablar.

- Tranquila Granger, no te quiero matar, me sirves viva. – Noté como tomó su varita y se preparaba para dar en el blanco - ¡Desmaius!

Logré esquivarlo por un pelo agachándome. Me levanté de nuevo, e inconscientemente me subí a la mesa corriendo. Me paré bien con las dos piernas y le lancé una patada en la cara con mi pierna derecha, si mis cálculos estaban buenos, debía romperle una mejilla.

Ahora, no sé si yo seré la ilusa, porque ya tenía una varita en la mano y había logrado escapar, era cosa de lanzar un hechizo, pero no. Me las di de heroína de película, sin pensar que mi contrincante era más fuerte que yo, tenía una varita y que probablemente sabía golpear mejor que yo.

Al lanzar la patada, mi pierna quedó en una mano de él. Me giró con una fuerza sobre humana, elevándome y haciéndome caer de boca hacia la mesa. Grité de dolor, porque estaba segura que algo me había roto. La caída en seco me había quitado el aire. Pero aún tenía mi varita en la mano. No sé como, pero patee como burro hacia atrás, logrando darle en el pecho y me solté. Cuando ya daba por liberado mi cuerpo, su mano tomó mi cola de caballo y me hizo gritar al sentir como mi pelo era jalado con tal fuerza.

- No lo hagas más difícil Granger… - me dijo susurrándome al oído – podemos estar así toda la noche, pero tú y yo sabemos que vas a perder – Tiró de mi cabello con más fuerza por lo que solté un grito - Shhh...No queremos despertar a los vecinos.

Ya que me las estaba dando de heroína de Hollywood, recordé algunas películas y lo pisé lo más fuerte que pude en un pie. Buena idea esa de ir con bototos. Agradecí a Ron que me dijera que siempre era mejor tener los pies bien cubiertos, aunque se viera ridículo con shorts. Lo siguiente fue tomar la mano en la que tenía su varita y apretarla. Le apreté tan fuerte que me quedó doliendo más a mí, pero la soltó. Reí, lo golpee con mi codo en su estómago y me di la media vuelta, apuntándolo con mi varita.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunté enojada.

- Pensé que sabrías…- me dijo entre risas recuperándose de mi golpe – Jamás pensé que golpearas tan fuerte Granger.

- Pensé que estabas muerto…- Mi ira iba creciendo…- Todos estos años, pensé que estabas muerto, o siendo torturado, o qué se yo. Y estabas vivo…Y ahora que te veo…Estás…Con ellos…-Sé que dije que había conocido un poco a Malfoy y que había sido mi amigo y todo. Pero de verdad que fue un muy buen amigo, un muy buen confidente, un muy bueno en todo…

- Lo suponía. Como también pensaste que era tu amigo. ¿De veras te creíste el cuento de que éramos amiguitos?

- … - Me quedé helada. Esto no podía estar pasando. Hace cinco minutos estaba feliz de encontrarlo con vida, ahora…Quería yo quitarle la vida, en realidad, su vida por la mía.

- ¿En serio pensaste que no era solo parte de algún plan? ¿Qué tenerte de amiga era para conocerte más y poder llegar a Potty más rápido? Porque piénsalo en realidad Granger, ¿Yo? ¿Amigo de una sangre sucia? – las palabras salían de su boca mientras sus ojos me lanzaban la mirada más despreciable. Yo recordé todas las veces que conversamos, las veces que lo consolé…Las veces que él me consoló a mi…

- Malfoy…Dime dónde estamos…O te juro que…

- ¿Qué Granger? ¿Me vas a matar? No eres capaz…

- No lo creas Malfoy…No soy la misma… No. Ya he matado y puedo seguir haciéndolo- Sus pasos se acercaron a mi. Seguro, confiado - ¡Ni un paso más Malfoy! ¡Te juro que te voy a hacer polvo! – OK. Está bien, lo admito. Me había gustado Draco Malfoy. Y muchísimo. Conocerlo, abrazarlo, ser su amiga. Jamás le había dicho nada, pero me había enamorado de él. En secreto. Y sí, había rezado para que apareciera. Y había aparecido, claro. Pero, con intenciones de matarme o, en su defecto, matar a mis amigos.

- No lo vas a hacer. Sé lo que sentías por mi – Caminó de nuevo y yo lo miré con lágrimas en los ojos. Tenía tanta rabia. ¿Cómo pude creerle esa farsa? ¿Cómo tan tonta?

- Estás hablando idioteces Malfoy…- Se seguía acercando, y yo no podía decir ningún hechizo. Temblaba, lloraba.

- ¡Oh, Granger! ¿Crees que soy tonto? – Ya estaba frente a mí y tomó mi varita para correrla hacia un lado. Mi brazo cedió solo. – Se te notaba. A miles de kilómetros. Pero, ¿No pensaste que yo me iba a meter con una sangre sucia? ¿O si? – Sus palabras me dolieron. Ahora se estaba burlando de lo que sentí.

- Cerdo asqueroso. – Levanté mi varita de nuevo, él no tenía la suya y estaba en desventaja…O eso creía yo – Avada…- Me abrazó, haciéndome parar el hechizo y por un minuto me hizo pensar que estaba, por fin, dejándose de esta broma pesada y volvía a ser mi amigo.

- Buenas noches Granger…- Sentí un golpe en la nuca….Me maree y lo último que vi, fue la pared que podía ver por sobre el hombro de Draco…


End file.
